


Take me out of the dark

by PaoshiroHozomi



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Orpheus - Freeform, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoshiroHozomi/pseuds/PaoshiroHozomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico disappears. He faded into the darkness. But Will is not giving up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the Nightmares again.

No matter how many times, no matter how much Nico has improved from his former gloomy state, no matter how happy Will has made him, a person is never the same if they've gone through Tartarus.

Percy and Annabeth go through the nightmares too. But they were together all throughout, and they took theraphy sessions from Chiron. But Nico was different. His pride wouldn't let him approach Chiron as well, and to make things worse, he had his underworldly magic that tended to manifest itself even without Nico using them.

Which was exactly what happened the night Will lost him.

It happened the way it usually does, Nico had trouble breathing and his form was flickering, tendrils of darkness surrounded him. Will would always feel it, feel when Nico needed to be woken up even if they slept in different cabins. And Will would always come to do so.

But tonight was different, Will was jolted awake by the piercing scream into the dead of night. His blood ran cold as he recognize that scream. His eyes widened and he was out of bed in an instant, not caring about his brothers and sister who had woken up because of him, if not because of the scream.

"NICO!"

Will saw two other persons running towards Nico's cabin-Jason Grace and Percy Jackson-although they had to fight through harpies to do so, which suit Will fine, it gave him the chance to get to Nico's cabin with no trouble.

He kicked the door open, rushing towards the bed just in time to catch a glimpse of a fading Nico di Angelo. Will rushed towards the boy, grasping his shoulders.

"Nico, Nico! It's okay, it's okay, you're not gonna fade!" He could see the tears running down Nico's face.

"WILL!" Nico cried, voice coated in fear and panic. "HELP ME, PL-!"

Those were the only words that left his mouth before he faded into the darkness, and Will could only stare blankly in horror.

"No, this.... this can't be.... no... NICOOOOOOO!"  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Dining Pavillon.

Everyone was in a somber mood at the break of dawn. Chiron overlooked the 'table' rule for the day. Jason had no tears left to cry and Percy had his 'I-hate-myself' face, and it was all their girlfriends could do to console them.

But there was no consoling Will.

"It's all my fault, I should've watched him more closely." Will spited himself.

Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself, Will." she said, trying to sound comforting. "None of us could have seen this coming."

But each one of them needed their own comforting shoulder to lean on. Annabeth didn't even want imagine how Reyna and Hazel were taking it. Frank might have his work cut out for him.

"It doesn't make it less my fault," Will clenched his fist. "I'm a healer, I'm suppose to avoid these things from happening."

No, it wasn't just about that anymore. It was Nico. Will could take never being able to heal people again, he could take giving up the one thing he was good at, if only to bring Nico back. But the blond knew deep down that wasn't the answer.

"I'm going to see Chiron." Will stood up and headed towards the Centaur.

Jason looked up. "Dude, why? Chiron's a lot of things, but I think getting Nico back is beyond his abilities." he said glumly.

"I'm not going to ask for a solution, I'm making one." Will snapped. "I'm issuing a quest."

"Will, I understand your upset, but why?" Piper asked. "How would going to a quest solve anything?"

Will sighed. They don't get it. "This isn't just any quest, Piper. I'm taking on Orpheus' quest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take my sunshine away

"Will..." Cecil frowned, watching his friend getting ready to leave. "are you sure about this?"

Will answered as he shouldered a quiver of bows and a waist pack that had a bottle of nectar and some ambroisia. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Plus, Nico is the Son of Hades. I don't think the Lord of the dead will smite me for coming to his domain, given my intentions." he said, determined.

"But dude, the quest of Orpheus...?" Cecil rubbed the back of his head. "you do know what Orpheus had to do in order to..."

Will bit his lip. Yes, he indeed knew. The success of his quest was riding on it. Yet, it was the one thing he didn't have. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there." he simply replied.

"Will, I just don't want you to feel any worse if you don't..."

"I will SUCCEED." Will snapped sharply. "Chiron already approved of it, so there's no stopping me. Besides," the blond looked down to his feet shuffling. "I'd feel worse if I didn't try..."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
They went to Zeus fist. There, Grover played his reed pipes to ask the spirits of the boulders of the area to open up a chasm for Will, like he had with Percy years ago. (See The Last Olympian) Chiron saw Will off, at the same preventing Jason and Percy from tagging along. Because if Will was getting Nico back, they wanted to do whatever they can to help. But as it was, this is one quest that must be undertaken individually.

"But why?" Jason complained. "Nico is as much of our friend as he is to Will."

Cecil snorted. " _Friend..._ sure..." he shook his head. "look guys, Will is my best bud. You'd think I wouldn't help out if I could? I mean, let's face it..." he frowned at this. "... Will is the best healer, but that's all he has going on."

"Exactly! He can't do it on his own," Percy agreed readily, and Cecil scowled. "You know what I mean! He needs help."

Cecil punched him lightly at the shoulder. "Dude, don't underestimate Will... At least, don't put it so tactlessly. For another thing, when Oediphus took on this quest, did he have two dorks to help out?"

"No he didn't, and look how his quest ended up." Jason muttered. 

Cecil was about to protest, when Chiron silenced them. "While your sentiments have their own merits, Cecil makes a point. Years ago, Oedipus attempted this endeavor in order to get back what was dearest to him. If you come along, the essence of this quest will be for naught. Oediphus undertook this alone, and so must Will."

Chiron didn't mention one other detail. That what Will feels for Nico runs deeper than the platonic affection Jason and Percy had for him.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Will used to feel bad that all he was good for was healing, and envious of Percy and the others for going out on quests often. Now, he didn't mind. The Underworld was downright creepy. If he couldn't handle this, then he really might not be cut out for danger.

He was doing this for Nico, and that's what kept him going.

"Halt!"

Will stiffened, turning slowly. He tried not to freak at the cloaked ghost-like person approaching him.

"You..." Charon sniffed. "You smell like life. You're not dead," he narrowed his eyes. " 

Will swallowed, clutching tightly on his bow. "I-I'm taking up the Quest of Orpheus."

"Everytime..." Charon grunted, rolling his eyes, as if he had to deal with people taking the quest regularly. "... One time it happened, and everyone thinks they can just waltz in, alive , and bring someone back from the dead. Houdini, that stupid Son of Hermes, hah he thought he could bring his own soul back."

Will grumbled. "You're not even going to let me try?" he complained. "Let me see Lord Hades, please, it's-"

"Important to you, love of your life... Blah, blah. Fine, fine. If you can serenade even me, I'll let you cross the styx. Best you don't swim with it. Boss has been real careful ever since that Upstart Percy Jackson took a dip."

Will paled. "Serenade you?"

"Yeah, I've got no heart and soul. But if you can sing your way through me, then you've got a chance of succeeding the quest. If not, why bother Lord Hades?"

Will clenched and unclenched his bow. He took a breath, and prayed silently to Apollo hoping just once he wouldn't sound like a dying animal.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me-"

Charon hit Will at the side of his head. "STOP STOP! That was terrible!" he scowled.

"But you didn't even let me finish!"

"Don't need to, agh, I wished I was dead. Well, now we know how well this quest is going to work out for you. So you might as well go back to the land of the living before I kill you myself for subjecting me to that noise."

Will look dismayed. "Please, please! Just give me a chance to see Lord Hades, please!" he begged. "It... It's just... I need to save Nico, please!"

Charon blinked. "Nico? Nico di Angelo? Lord Hades' son?"

"Yes, he is who I am trying to get back. He faded into the shadows and he-he..." Will choked, trying not to cry. "... He died. Please, PLEASE, give me a chance to reverse that."

Charon thought about that. "Huh, no wonder Lord Hades seemed gloomier than usual..." he looked at Will. "... So it's all the more reason not to grant you access."

"WHAT!"

"You sing horribly. Hades might smite you once you fail, honestly. He'd smite you for singing horribly and failing the quest to get his son back. You'd only give him false hope."

Will wasn't going to take this. He wasn't giving up. "I'm sorry I had to do this but you left me no choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this


End file.
